


No More Sad Songs

by whimsicality



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, hump day hump fics, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: Just some short fluffy, smutty goodness for hump day.





	No More Sad Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Title thanks to random shuffle on my playlist, song by Little Mix and Machine Gun Kelly.

It was ten o'clock on a Saturday night, right in the lull between the final dinner hour holdouts and the beginning of the late night rush. Liz's dad had instituted new, longer, weekend hours to try and compete with the 24 hour diner that had opened across town and right now, drooping with exhaustion and dreading the term paper waiting for her upstairs, Liz wanted to strangle him.

A metal cup clattered on to the counter in front of her, where she'd been mechanically wiping the same spot for the last ten minutes. She tipped it toward her, saw a cookies and cream milkshake, and let out a soft moan. "You're my favorite."

"Are you talking to me or the milkshake?" Michael asked with a smirk that sent a spike of lust through her for something besides cold sugar.

"Definitely the milkshake," Maria said sunnily, sidling up to Liz and resting her pointy chin on Liz's shoulder. "Because if we're talking people, _I'm_ clearly her favorite."

Liz was too busy devouring the milkshake to chime in on the budding argument, but Michael just raised an eyebrow. "And whose name exactly was she screaming this morning?"

Liz almost choked, her cheeks flushing with color and heat as Maria giggled in her ear. "That's just because she'd already worn me out. I always knew my bestie was like the energizer bunny, just going and going and g-"

She stopped only when Liz shoved a spoonful of milkshake into her mouth, her blush mostly under control as she stared challengingly at her two favorite people in the whole world. "I vote we have a competition. Who can make me say their name the most times tonight?"

Michael's eyes brightened, his smirk twisting into a leer as Maria pinched Liz's ass and stole the milkshake cup.

Liz grinned, then straightened as the bell on the front door jingled, suddenly filled with renewed energy. She could totally handle a late night shift if she had these two by her side. And these two in her bed to look forward to later.


End file.
